


41 things Stray Kids isn't allowed to do

by Akame_Dragneel



Series: Things Kpop groups aren't allowed to do [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), It's a Wonderful Life, Jokes, Stays love stray kids, Things stray kids aren't allowed to do, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: Just a list I once saw with Naruto and decided to do with Stray Kids.





	41 things Stray Kids isn't allowed to do

**_ Things Stray  Kids  isn’t allowed  to do  _ **

1.Stop offering Coffee to Bang Chan, this boy needs to sleep please.

2.Same goes for  Changbin  and  Jisung , those boys are making a new comeback every two months like wtf go to sleep.

3.Don’t touch  Woojin’s  chicken. Like seriously, we don’t joke with chicken in this  household.

4.Don’t let Felix alone with the internet for more than one hour unless you want to see him doing F ortnite  dances.

5.Don’t let Felix alone with  Jeongin  for more than one hour unless you want him to teach the  maknae Fortnite  dances.

6.Don’t buy him  Fortnite  items. 

7.Actually, just do not Fortnite.

8.Or vines. 

9.Don’t start a Cat or Dog war when Minho and  Hyunjin  are in the same room. 

10.Don’t let Minho alone in the street for more than one hour unless you want him to create a band called “Stray Cats”.

11.Changbin, we know you love dark but you're still a soft baby for us.

12.Don’t touch Gyu unless you want  Changbin  to kill you (he’s small but strong).

13.No Chan, we can’t put “Rubber Ducky” in your new album.

14. Seungmin  isn’t allowed to take pictures during the MVs or  Hyunjin  will snap.

15.No cursing in front of the baby (Yes  Jeongin,  you’re the baby).

16.Show affection to  each others  please.

17.No  Hyunjin , you can’t leave your group and join GOT7.

18 No  Seungmin , you can’t quick off four members and rename the group “Day6”

19.No Felix you’re not in Twice- I SWEAR STOP TRYING TO JOIN OTHER GROUPS Y’ALL!

20  Jisung , I know that  Hyunjin  annoyed  you  but you can’t offer him Oreos with toothpaste instead of the cream.

21. Hyunjin  don’t even try to put those ants on  Jisung’s  bed.

22 Minho, you can’t just hold  Jisung’s  hand every time you rap 

23.Minho can do whatever he wants (Added by Lee Know)

24.Minho can’t change the rules here.  (Added By Akame)

25.Jeongin, I know you want to win the dolphin-scream-contest with  Chenle , but the neighbours are complaining.

26. Jeongin ,  actually you’re  cute so you can scream if you want to,  Seungmin  knows were to hide the neighbours’ body anyway.

27.Chan,  Woojin , please forget the last statement.

29. Hyunjin , you’re not Australian.

30.You better laugh to  Jisung’s  jokes or I’ll fly to Korea to kick your asses.

31. Actually I  can’t beat your asses but the 30 th  rule still needs to be applied.

32.“Felix, no.” and “ Jisung , no.” can be applied every time something bad happens.

33.Stop calling  Hyunjin  dramatic (even if he’s a drama queen).

34.Minho, stop doing sexy dances in front of the  maknae  line, they’re supposed to be innocent.

35.Hyunjin and Seungmin can’t take lessons about how to kill the members from Jinyoung ( #ProtectJisungChangbinandYugyeom2k19 )

36.Woojin has super powerful vocals and anyone who says otherwise will be killed by Stray Kids and Stays.

37.Please someone teach  Jisung ,  Changbin  and  Woojin  how to use  Instragram  because I think they don’t know.

38.Chan, when you see an eggplant your first reaction shouldn’t be “I know there’s an emoji for this”.

39.You can’t use this list like toilet paper.

40.Stray kids needs to remember that this list is just a joke and that we love them like they are. 

41.This doesn’t mean you can put the ants in  Jisung’s  bed,  Hyunjin .

**_ One thing Stays aren’t allowed to do: _ **

 

**_ -You aren’t allowed to disrespect the members. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER THAT EVERYTHING HERE ARE JOKES!  
> I think I'll do it with other fandoms, probably BTS and GOT7!
> 
> You can add rules if you want to ^^  
> Sorry if you see typos or mistakes!


End file.
